IMMORTAL
by WorstdayBestmoment
Summary: Event after Frozen, Elsa have finally found peace in Arendelle, and it is soon Christmas. Everything has been going fine until strange fleet and self-claimed goddess crazy girl appears in front of their door step. What's worse is that, Weslton, and unknown dark force is readying for war. How are they supposed to handle this? What can THEY do! Will these strangers help them or not?


FROZEN: DISNEY

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

others are MINE!

(sorry for bad grammar. just bear with it, and point them out after so I can go and fix them, and for future improvement.)

.

.

.

.

It has been two years since I started the eternal winter, also it has been two years since I ended it. It was time I finally reunited with my dearly love sister, who I never thought to be with her again. Anna, She sacrificed herself for me from Hans, who tried to take over Arendelle, Who tried to kill me. She unfroze my cold heart, and winter. She loves me, and so will I.

Kristoff and Anna were married just about few months ago, and my heart pounded with excitement to see them together when I bestowed them with my blessing. Kai helped them plan their honeymoon,which they decided to go small island located between Italy and Spain called La Palma Pequena, place of crystal beautiful beach and gold sand with warm air. Tropical. I heard Kristoff hated the heat. After all he is the Official Ice Master and Deliverer. But other than that, Anna told me they had wonderful time playing around and doing new things. They also explained me about Corals and how beautiful and amazing they are. I never heard of them before. Well, that's because I never got outside other than My kingdom. I am queen now. I have duties to perform. Hehe... looks like I'm going to have adventure in anytime now. I envy Anna sometimes. How can she be so energetic. So playful. I just talked to her in this morning and she told me that Kristoff and She are planning to have a baby! I cannot wait to see her baby. It would be most wonderful thing in the world. She's happy, so I'm happy.

The Christmas is coming and every kingdoms are invited to Arindelle. Well, not Weslten, they refused to come, and I don't mind at all. Only benefit comes to us. Less preparation to make, and they will miss out our main event! Oh, Anna and I were planning about this Christmas, and it is going to be the world's most amazing Christmas event ever! Shhh! It's secret! Don't tell to anybody! It has to be a surprise! Not even Kristoff and Olaf knows this, so no talking! Anna is all thrilled and she keeps on smiling. It is great to see my sister and I doing some fun after all this years. This Christmas is going to be perfect. Everything will be perfect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fate rules the affairs of mankind with no recognizable order...

(Seneca)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-IMMORTAL-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"'Ey Yo motha fucking lazy ass wake up!"

Jacob moved his pillow around him trying to block those noises, and grumbles.

"Dude, five more minutes..."

Then soft snore followed. Man standing next to his bed grabs toothpaste next to the sink and yelled,

"Lieutenant Patterson! I'm gonna to give you three seconds before I squeeze this toothpaste and rub it all on your goddamn eyes!"

And he started counting

"One!"

Jacob thought, 'man, he must be joking or like something.'

"Two!"

'Wait a minute! What?'

"Three!"

Jacob burst up and threw his blankets and said,

"Okay, I'm up! Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

"Dude, we're going home, and everybody's awake! Come on!"

Jacob's eye wide opened.

"Holy shit! Is it that day, already?"

"Yeah I know! Can you believe this shit!"

A guy says as he put on his hat. He is Jacob's fellow Lieutenant, Tyron Gipson. They grew up together, they lived just across the street, they went to same school, and when the school was over they played football, and do some video games, and they both joined US Marine air. It was true that they aren't same race. It was true that their hobby was different, but they didn't set them apart from who they are. They were like Brothers. They both look after each other. And after they both joined the military, the bond just got stronger and stronger. Jacob quickly washed himself and took his cloth just like he always used to wear. On the jacket, with golden letter it wrote,

"USS Enterprise"

Yeah it's USS Enterprise CVN-80, Gerald. class. Commissioned in 2025. It has been almost three year since he and his friend started working in this beauty. Jacob was the one of the F-35B pilot, and to be honest, he wasn't the best one in the crew, but he did his best on flight deck. His friend Tyron was also a F-35B Pilot, too. Except he is a lot better than him. Mostly black soldier works in flight deck as weapon maintenance, but his friend insisted following Jacob. The thing is, he doesn't regret his choice at all. After all he is the best one in Enterprise, and idea of flying black dude sounded legit. Almost everyone seemed to agree on that.

Jacob just simply walked outside and followed Tyron, who was already leading himself to dining area. He made a stupid smirk. It was Christmas soon. And he expected his meal to be little special.

Just around the corner he saw bunch of his crews getting food, and some already finishing it. A place filled with metal and people did made this place little too stuffy, but it didn't stopped him from getting food. Actually the dining area more looked like a cafrteria from his high school. He walked to the line and picked up one of the white plastic plates stacked side of the silvery metal edge. He immediately scanned the foods and he scoffed lightly.

"Not as I expected."

While he picked few items he considered eating, he saw chef walking towards his direction. The chef waved.

"Hey, how you doing ma boy!"

Jacob smiled back,

"Doing fine, sir. how are you, sir?"

"Great! Can you imagine? Finally time to go home! Can't wait to see my daughters."

Jacob replied as he picking up his chocolate milk.

"Oh yeah, I bet they are excited as you are, sir."

He made a cold smile.

"Naw, they probably went skiing with their mom. They always seems to go somewhere with Jessica..."

Jacob gave him a apologizing smile, and tried to make him feel better.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I totally forgot you and your wife... I..."

He gave him a reassuring smile and said,

"It's nothing. Actually I feel kinda used to it, you know. Being alone every time go back to see my kids... I really wanted to see my kids graduating high school last year... I guess I'm just not a lucky guy."

Jacob remained silent not sure what to say.

"Anyway you looking for something special about today, eh? Check this out."

Then the chef pulled out a bottle from behind and smiled like an maniac. If it was possible, his mouth would reach his ears.

Jacob muttered in shock.

"Sir? Is that a... Is that..."

The chef put his finger on his lips and said

"Shhhh! It's a whiskey! In case you ask me where I got it, I "borrowed" it from commander's galley."

Jacob said with disbelief.

"Borrowed it sir? You do know that our Captain strictly restricts us from drinking alcohol."

Chef just smiled.

"Hey, it's Christmas! They shouldn't be the only one enjoying this fine material, and we will be off to home this afternoon!"

Jacob cracked a smile and sighed

"Sir... you are horrible."

Chef gave him a good nudge on his biceps and said,

"Cheer up, big boy!"

That was second petty officer William Tucker. He is the senior chef in Enterprise. He is one hell of a busy man. To feed 5000men each day is no simple task. Of course there are 94more cooks helping him but that is not enough. But he enjoys his job. He keeps telling that cooking makes him unaware of bad events around him. Such as his daughters and his ex-wife Jessica. Every time he goes back home, it gets harder and harder to see them. In these days, he is alone. He lost his daughters and his happy marriage life. Most men would drink and do all kind of things, but he doesn't. He is always cheerful. friendly, and very welcoming. However, when he is alone, he usually bears sad expression. Despite all this There is one thing that still keeps him going. Cooking he told.

Jacob followed where Tyron has sat on, and took the place next to him. Next to Tyron, there was a African man. Tyron was African-American, but this guy next to him was in whole different level. Tyron was greeted by other mix of people and he greeted them back like he used to. He was especially more friendly around his folks. Then he decided to greet the Africa-born. Tyron greeted the man.

"Ey, what's popping brotha?"

The African man snapped.

"No"

He put his finger towards him and he opened his eye wide. He spoke sternly.

"I ahm noht' you-er brada, blahck mahn."

Tyron pissed and wondered

'How on earth did this guy managed to get on the ship?'

Tyron replied.

"Ey, who you calling me black! I'm brown, you midmight, foo!"

He African man with sense of anger,

"Dis NIGGA, Aye don'te lyke de whay he tdalks, whay he ahcts.

Tyron moved his body closer to him and spoke with lowest voice he can manage.

"It is not acceptable to call me a NIGGER, nigger."

And they both stood up tall, tried to look more threatening.

Everything got suddenly silent. Even chef William stopped and stared at the two. Entire sailors and soldiers stared at them with nervousness. Tense air filled the room as adrenaline pumped in to every men's blood stream.

The silence kept on for another seconds before Jacob broke in.

"Guys, chill out. It's Christmas soon, and last thing we want to see is people getting hurt."

With that Tyron slowly sat down on his seat, but he didn't broke the angry stare.

African dude did not.

Jacob said. "You too, Eshan. Just sit down and let's forget about this."

The voice echoed through the room.

Eshan said,

"Aye Don'te knohw whay Ahmarican people lykes de..."

Tyron snapped in.

"That's it you fucker!"

Jacob grabbed his friends arm and said,

"Woah, woah. Dude, come on."

Tyron slowly moved away from Eshan and grabbed his plates.

"Forget it, I'm not fucking hungry."

And he walked away.

Jacob watched his friend angrily walking away from dining area and sighed deeply.

The flight deck was calm as nothing's going to happen. There wasn't a single person on a deck. There were only few remaining jets stood idle. One of them was Tyron's jet. He walked up to the jet and ran his finger across the smooth metallic frame. At the end, he put his whole palm gently. He couldn't help to let out a small smile.

"Hello babe, what ya doing up here with your friends?"

Then he fixed his gaze to the vast opened Horizon. Sun was burning in to orange-ish pink hue, and sky was mid dark navy color. The illumination of the sun reflected on the ocean's surface. It was stunning, vibrant. Warm enough to sooth his angry thoughts. The cool breeze of ocean his his face like usual. It felt refreshing. Then he heard footsteps behind him. And turned his head to check who it was, and it was Jacob, squinting his eyes from the wind. He said as he walked up to Tyron.

"You know, when I was little, I really didn't care about how sun looked on horizon, but now... I kinda wish I can go back in time and...

He paused.

Slap the little me."

He chuckled softly.

Tyron said,

"Yeah... You know what? If some of those crazy bastards in Lab creates that machine, don't go without me, because I would love to beat myself back in time."

Jacob aimlessly nudged his friend on his back, and continued to look at the sun rise. He wanted to talk about what happened just moment ago, but seeing friend like this, he didn't want to interrupt his mood. While he fixed his gaze on the horizon, in corner he saw two more ships following.

One was USS Liberty LHA-8. Amphibious assault ship, now currently used for transporting marine's armored vehicle for time being, because the Pentagon didn't send us enough Globemaster. They sent only one. It was highly usual to see tanks and LAVs chilling one the hanger deck, but actually, it looked okay. Weird, but okay. Last ship following Enterprise was USS Michael Monsoor, DDG-1001 the second born of stealth destroyer. The ship looked well tactical and stealthy, and it had state of the art equipments. Free laser weapons and 12mach Rail guns, auto missile launcher with anti aircraft auto cannon. It also had 120mm multi fire metal storm. It was the best what the country can give us. Jacob and Tyron kept on looking at the view with awe, then something caught in to Tyron's eye.

It was small, but it was definitely out of the place.

"Ey, do you see that thing over there?"

Jacob looked for the spot.

"No, I don't see it. What are you talking about?"

Tyron pointed out the location.

"You see that black thing over there? Kinda floating on the surface?"

Jacob followed.

"Yeah... I see it. What the hell is that thing? Could it be one of our drones?"

"Well doesn't look like a aircraft or a boat. It's just circle."

Then a booming voice from the command tower alerted them.

"Attention to all crew members, all personnel ready to their position in 10 minutes. This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"

Tyron and Jacob shared their expression. Something wasn't right. They hastily walked towards the Command tower to see what was happening. Followed by multiple stairs, they reached the tower and saw admiral standing, and commanding to controls in haste. Admiral felt their presence but didn't bothered. He had something more important to do.

Both Jacob and Tyron saluted him anyway. They asked,

"Admiral Becker, sir. What is going is sir?"

"Now is not the best time, lieutenants."

Jacob demanded,

"Is this about the orb, sir?"

Admiral turned and spoke with slight tense.

"Well, you know it. Yes, right. Apparently the Pentagon wants to check that thing from our way home, since we are the closest one. And guess what?"

Tyron asked.

"...sir?"

Admiral pointed his hand towards the orb and said.

"That thing is fucking us with our communication. No audio contact."

One guy sitting on the electricity maintenance module yelled out.

"Sir! We are losing electricity, sir! And it's going down fast!"

Admiral barked

"What! Is any grid or circuit damaged? Is it the generator?"

"No sir! They don't show any error or damage, sir!"

"Can we use the auxiliary?"

"No sir! All the systems... They... They are all digital! It will take more than 2hours to power the auxiliary!"

Then other guy showed up next to him, and said, "sir?"

"What?!" Admiral demanded.

The guy showed him a compass. The needle was spinning round and around as if itself has gone mad.

"We are out of control, sir."

Admiral walked next to the phone hanging on the wall to contact with other ships to see if they are under similar situations. Then suddenly, electricity popped from everywhere. Yellow and bright blue electricity zapped out form the light's ceiling and from the control module.

"Holy shit! Get down! Down! Down!"

Admiral Jacob Tyron and others immediately ducked down to hide them from electricity.

Everything went dark. Only light coming from was the window. Nothing more... Nothing more... Everything was silent. Everything... Was silent. Only thing they did was to carefully staring each other. Faintly they could hear their generator shutting down. How whirling sound slowly died. It was Admiral who first carefully stand. He looked out the window and he did not know how to express himself. He softly whispered.

"Holy mother of god..."

Jacob and others stood up to see what it was and as soon as they saw it, they were terrified at what they saw. A black hole. They didn't know what it was but it was definitely a hole, with pitch black darkness inside. It sucked water and air with immense force. From its description it was defiantly a black hole. But why? Why here? Why on earth? What caused this? It was the question that none of them could answer.

Jacob said quietly.

"It's getting closer..."

Admiral commented,

"No... We. We are getting closer."

Tyron cried.

"Th...this is it! This is it! Mada fuckas! We are going to die! We are going to die!"

The idea stoked Jacob's head.

'We are going to die just before Christmas? No! I still haven't seen my family, yet! Mom! Dad! Emma! Nathan! No! No! No!'

'No...'

Admiral sighed and hated to admit the current situation, but as Admiral of the entire fleet and captain of USS Enterprise, he needed to talk to his men, and Captain of other ships. He asked the guy standing behind him, and asked,

"Soldier, how long does it take to gather all men on to flight deck?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...,

...

...

...

Five thousand men and women stood on the flight deck of USS Enterprise and other crews on other ship did as well. They stood firm and tall like they used to. Admiral stood at the very edge of the ship with his arms crossed on his back. It was quiet for several minutes and the wind created by the black hole got stronger and stronger. Admiral was calm and collected like serene ocean, despite the endless black hole tries to suck him with it's condemned force vigorously .

"It is truth that our power is out, and comm's down. And It is truth that we are currently sucked in to that goddamn unknown black hole. Some of you think we are going to die..."

The admiral paused.

"The fact is... we are going to die."

There were murmurs around the crew, and they all shared depressing and terrified looks. Even though they were trained and soldiers, when they know they were going to die, and when they are not ready die, it is true that all men get disoriented.

Admiral continued

"I know that this sounds very depressing to all of you, and especially a week before Christmas..."

"And trust me, I am very much depressed as you are."

"But! We are soldiers! We are not weak! We are not kids! We are not pathetic!"

"_**WE ARE THE SOLDIER OF UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**_"

Some of them's facial expression started to brighten up, the nervous murmur has shut People's nervous glare ceased at his words.

"_**IF THIS IS truly our end! We face it As a soldier! And just not any soldier, but as United **_

_**State's Marine, and Navy**_!"

Some of them already raised their fists up in the air. And some nodded and followed by shot verbal agreement. It was truly a worst time to face death, but if they are going to die, then they face death like a soldier.

_**"Let that damned godforsaken shit come to us! For that we are the greatest people here on earth! Every single one of you served your country with bravery and dignity! We may not be remembered in the future! But our soul, our essence of our soul will linger in the blood of our country, until she last day she stands!"**_

Then everyone on the deck bursted out with immense power and energy. Multiple shouts was unanimous. They all agreed to the words. Adrenaline pumped in to their arteries, and vein. In every one's eye there was fire, fire burning down black coal of dejection in the furnace of flesh and bones. The sharp air of hole pierced their skin and tried to blow away the fire they had, but the wind only to made them angrier. Ferocious fire of imperishable stood in front of the black hole, and they felt the pull. They felt themselves sucked it. As they got closer and closer, they felt the whole place started to distort, and stretched, yet they remained as fire and they burned and ravened until it engulfed the furnace of men's flesh melted in to violent red blood.

"It was an honor serving with you all...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**May god lay mercy **__**upon **__**our soul."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**I**_ felt myself falling from the sky... My wings... They pains me as they heated through the collided air. I felt cold cloud softly touching my pale cheek and cried with inaudible shriek, and as I fall down, they reached for my leaving body to grasp and hold on one last time, but no. My body was powerless. I felt all my joints going limp, and not inch of my muscle bothered to move, as if I was a lich. Ironic... After all... I am Death.

I feel my while body shifts in to hopeless dark void, as it stretches endlessly, and goes on... And on... And on until void itself collapses itself. Though I am falling to the plane of mortal, I re-imagined myself floating in my own created realm of darkness. So calm. So peaceful. Just like now. There are no sound except the cries of the air. Other than that, it was silent. I liked how it was. It was my style. After all I am the Void.

I collected my mind with regrets and sorrow. Betrayal was what I saw from my kin. They never listened to my words. I was isolated from others, and they never mentions about me. They talk as if my elements are theirs. It was like that from the beginning of my birth. Even my first-born brother ignored me. Some even hated me. And I am feared by some. Lastly, all mortal avoids me. I tried so hard to fit in to others. Blend in to my brothers and sister, so I can be considered as their youngest sister for a first time. But I stand up from rest of them. While their hues are golden, and bright, I was black and pale... It is and was impossible to fit in. Even I tried to start conversation, my words does nothing. The council of five never seemed to listen to me... No, it's council of four. They secretly rejected me from their holy council. They see me as devil, and I AM NOT a devil. What do they know about me? About myself, or what I really wanted?! But I had to hide my emotions and feelings. They would only get worse. And it is sometimes understandable why they all hate me with all their soul. I am the trouble to them. Whatever I did for good intentions, it turned out in to a great disaster. I am powerful, and perhaps even more powerful than all of them combined, and yet... Isolation and self- discrimination kept me from using those powers. I am The War itself. And you will see the place where I am getting at. To be honest, I tried to avoid war as much as possible in mortal planes, but well... As you might know I am horrible at it. Some might think I am wicked and collects soul from dead soldiers after an intentional war, No! I am not like that at all. I hate collecting soul, but the law of the five- no, four council is made to obey, and I must do my job. It is my responsibility to bring death to mortals and return them to spiritual state, so they can be born again in different time, in different place. Nature has it's cycle. It's flow. And it was my sole duty to keep that cycle going. Now, I have no duty.

Mortals fears the void. They fear darkness. Even gods, us, fears it. They fear me. They see the darkness as source of the danger, where all evil lies and waited to be spread open so it can consume the world. I have seen those...things. common story. Dark lord destroying the world like that. It is true that darkness is powerful, but it is not entirely true that the darkness is evil. All things can be corrupted. Even the light of the sacred can be corrupted. Fire can be corrupted. And even wisdom...

Darkness has beauty in it. Silent... and deep echoes of space. There is relaxation, comfort and peace in darkness. It offers sleep. But others sees the fear first before they can find the goodness. But all beings even us believes what we want to believe. We see only what we want to see. And that's why I understand why they all despites me. I don't blame them. I blame myself for my role. I know why was I created. I was supposed to balance the light. I know why 'The one' our father gave me this power. Even he despites me. So he gave all the meaningful, holy powers to my brethren, and he gave me the power what's left. power of the Void...War...

...darkness, and death.

Looked like he needed something to store those miserable powers after all.

I remember my kin locking me away from them. I remember my arms and leg chained by a golden thread, designed to keep me locked. They say the world would be much better without me. They say, the world of mortal would flourish with joy and peace without me. And I didn't had any slightest clue about what happened during my absence. By my brethren, I was imprisoned and isolated ten billion years. Ten billion is long time, and there were so many things that I have missed. The ground changed. Where it was once mountain was now ocean. Once it was ocean was now desert. During those imprisoned years, I Was alone. So lonely. No one to talk to... The thing was, there was no one to talk to me in the first place. The throne room and my realm were left to rot. I became silent after I was released. I did not partake any conversation. I was virtually none existent to them. And whenever there was slightest talk about me, they frowned deeply with malice and hate. So I remained alone, made myself my own prison, where I can lock myself, and be alone, separated from everybody. From there I continued my duty. It was only way for myself to be safe, and give comfort to them, so that I not exist to them. They won't complain. They won't hate me. This went on for very long time. It was until certain demon came and fooled them. He disguised as me and created havoc around the plane of gods. And they were stupid enough to believe that was real me. And ofcourse they thought it was me, for they always saw me as, _**'the evil one who always **__**seeks**__** for blood and war in darkness**_.' I was called and judged, and finally it came to conclusion that I must be banished from the plane, and cursed that would strip away my power, for they cannot kill me. **NOTHING CAN KILL ME. EVEN MY BRETHREN**, but those fools do not know how powerful I am. They just assumed my power. The curse only could not strip my power away, but only trap majority of them. They did not know that. I could have resisted and rule them with my over growing power, yet I did not. I accepted it. I did not wanted to make myself as a blood mongering goddess, although I represent war. From the beginning, I was betrayed. I was outlast. I was alone...

Now as I fall I can feel my power cry for once more before it was imprisoned. I can feel it's shockwave around me. I may have created temporal dimensional hole.

What I ever I do, intentional or not, it always caused trouble. I hope nothing evil comes through it. I can only hope. Ironic... it is to see evil-trusted being concerned about upcoming evil. It is to see death actually concerned about mortals lives. I see snow mountain and ocean not far away. So does mortal kingdom. So, that's where I am going to fall. I closed my eyes and readied for the impact.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am Selene Nox Aeterius. Goddess of Darkness, War, and Death.

.

.

.

And I have just been _**exiled**_.


End file.
